Take Me Away
by Red One1223
Summary: Maya is looking for a job and while summoning her sister something else unexpected happen: She ends up in the Soul Society! Phoenix takes a case with Franziska and HIS TWIN! Crossover of Bleach, Phoenix Wright AND Big O! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Um…what are you doing?" a spiky black haired man with brown eyes asked, tilting his head slightly with a confused look on his face as he looked over at the girl. He wore a blue suit with a red tie, a small attorney badge on the collar of the blue suit.

"Trying to find a job…maybe two…" the girl sighed, laying her head on the table where a piece of paper laid. Her black hair was tied up in a top-knot to compliment the small skirt kimono she wore.

"Why two, Maya?" he blinked.

"Because the job I currently have sucks when it comes to earning a living and, not to mention, you keep reducing my pays!" Maya Fey pouted, throwing a half glare at him.

"Because you keep breaking everything!" Phoenix Wright exclaimed. "That and you keep eating everything that I buy for this place," he grumbled under his breath. "And what's wrong with working for Edgeworth or…" Nick started to ask before clapping her shoulder. "On second thought, keep looking."

"Exactly…" she sighed, disappointed. Even if some of their friends, or in Nick's case rivals, had awesome jobs, she highly doubted that they would even go easy nor pay her more than (or if she goes with Detective Dick Gumshoe less) what Nick gives hers. So the job hunt might go well…if she actually manages to find one that pays more than Nick but knowing her she might be fired before that happens.

"Hm…maybe you could write about my cases!" Nick suggested happily as he poured some coffee. Maya looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"I doubt that people want to read about your cases…I need something original, something dramatic, something…"

"Like me?" a man, that looked a lot like Phoenix, said, standing in the doorway, wearing black gloves and had no badge. Nick, who was taking a sip, did a huge spittake and gapped at the man.

"ROGER SMITH?!" Phoenix yelled as he tried to clean up his mess.

"The one and only, dear brother," the man, Roger Smith, bowed to the two of them.

"Wait, you have a brother?!" Maya asked, blinking. He never mentioned having siblings before.

"He went with Dad after Mom filed a divorce. He's my twin and he's a famous negotiator where he's staying at," Nick sighed, pouring two more cups. "So what brings you here, Rog?"

"I was asked to come here by a Ms. von Karma," he explained coolly as Maya sat up, the paper attached to her head.

"Franziska called for you?? Why?" she asked, ignoring the paper. Roger picked it off and handed it to her, causing her to sweatdrop, grinning sheepishly as she took it. "Sorry, I'm just trying to come up with some ideas for a job."

"Oh really? How much does my brother pay you?"

"Not enough…"

"She keeps breaking everything!" Nick called over, with an annoyed look on his face. "I have to pay for the repairs somehow."

"True…why not work for von Ka-"

"No!" the lawyer and the spirit medium yelled, interrupted a surprised Roger. "We've seen what happens when one is trained by her!" Nick said, recalling Adrian Andrews showing what she had 'learned' from her mentor.

"Agree!" Maya nodded rapidly. "Nick was actually suggesting about writing a story…hey that's it! Maybe I'll ask my sis for ideas!" she said, brightening up immediately and writing down some instructions.

"Um…what exactly is her occupation here?" Roger asked, looking over at Phoenix.

"She's a spirit medium…and you need to tell me what you're doing with Franziska!" Nick yelled as Maya set the pencil down and started to do some complicated hand sign.

"Is she usually like this?" his brother asked, as Maya started to glow.

"How should I know?! She usually does it when I'm not looking!" Nick answered as in her place was a different woman, but had the same clothes as Maya had worn. "Hey Mia."

"Nick…and what's with him? Did you get another case already?" the new woman, Mia asked.

"He's my bro, I haven't gotten one yet and apparently Maya came to you for ideas, not sure why…" Nick explained. Roger raised an eyebrow. How could his brother say it like it was no big deal?

"I see…I didn't know you had a brother, Phoenix," she smirked.

"Twins plus divorce, usually means that we were separated," Roger answered. "Now what happened to your sister?" he asked, causing Mia to look worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

"What happened when I was being summoned?" she asked, looking over at Nick and then Roger.

"She was glowing but if she was glowing before I didn't notice it," the lawyer explained, the negotiator nodding.

Mia frowned worsen. "She wasn't supposed to glow! No one is supposed to glow when it comes to summoning spirits!"

"Why what's wrong?" Roger asked, Nick looking like he's about ready to crap his pants…if he hadn't already.

"Where I was, there was a…an argument gone wrong I should say. Anyways, she's stuck where I was at and now I don't know if we'll be able to get her back!" she explained.

"So basically instead of being in this dream-stance like she normally is, she's stuck in wherever you were??" Phoenix asked, straitening himself up. Roger chuckled at the site of his brother falling for his dead mentor.

"Exactly…could be a while before she attempts to switch places, for now we might have to proceed without her," she sighed, writing down something beneath the paper. Roger and Nick raised an eyebrow at what the deceased sister was doing. "I'm writing instructions if she does go through with this author thing…I don't want her to be tracked down…I know there are other branches, trying to do what our aunt try to do…" she bitterly said, placing the pencil down and going over to the couch.

"You stay here while we go and try to find out what Franziska wants with Rog. Hopefully she won't whip me for once," Nick added the last part silently as the twins left.

"I hope so, Nick…I really hope so…" she sighed, placing her head in her hands.

- - -

"…what kind of dream is this?" Maya muttered, looking around the area, confused. "It reminds me of Kurain Village!"

Indeed it did remind her of her hometown, everyone wearing similar clothes like she did but they were carrying swords of different shapes and sizes. In fact one of them was heading straight her way…wait a minute. "OUT OF THE WAY!" an orange haired shouted, running from a man with an eye patch and spiky black hair. Maya just blinked confused, not sure if he meant her until he grabbed her and started carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

"What's going on?!" she asked, still confused.

"I'm being chased by that insane man who loves to fight! I barely made it alive the first time I fought him!"

"Why does that remind me of Nick and Edgeworth?" Maya muttered before the man stopped abruptly. "What's going on??" she asked, looking over at the orange haired man who was looking forward.

"Put the kid down, Kurosaki," a voice sighed, Maya nearly blushing from the sound of it.

"I was just saving her ass because she was in the way of Kenpachi!" the man exclaimed, like it wasn't his fault. Which probably wasn't.

"Put…her…down."

"Fine…you take care of her if she plans on fighting Kenpachi, Renji!" he said, practically pushing the girl into the man "Laters!"

"Hey, wait!" Maya yelled, before looking up at the man, before shivering. The long redhead man, who tied it up into some spiky ponytail stared at her unblinking and coldly, like she was an insect. "Sorry, um…"

"Renji Abarai," he stated, indifferently.

"Oh! I'm Maya Fey!" she greeted extending a hand, before mentally kicking herself. It was just a dream! It's not like he exist! She opened her eyes confused as why he wasn't shaking it and found him kneeling to her. "Wha?"

"You…are part of the Fey family?" he asked, shaking a bit.

"Um…I'm not going to bite…but yeah, I'm part of the Fey family," Maya said, still confused.

"I'm sorry for recognizing you, your noblest!" he said, like he was afraid of looking up.

"Dude, just look up. I don't bite, and last time I checked, only my cousin called me some high title…Tried getting Nick to do it, bu-"

"Where's this Nick so I can teach him a lesson in not giving you respecting someone from a high noble family as the Fey family!" Renji shouted, standing up and drawing his sword.

"Hey! Calm down, he's busy dealing with his twin brother and it's not that big of a deal," she exclaimed, waving her arms. "I mean it would be nice, but I don't think I can force him like that." _"Plus knowing him, he rather have Franziska be around to threaten him than you,"_ she silently added before blinking. "Um…look this might seem a bit awkward, but…where am I?"

Renji did a double-take on Maya like she was starting to grow another head. "…seriously?"

"Well…I just got here…" she explained, Renji's face turning about as red as his hair.

"O-oh! Right! Should've figured that," he stuttered, before glaring at where the man from early went. "Thanks a lot, Ichigo…wait so does that mean that your friend is in the real world?"

"Yeah, he was catching up with his twin brother. I didn't even know he had one until today!" Maya laughed as she recalled the events when Roger had walked through the door.

"Huh, most spirits don't remember that when they come to the Soul Society," Renji commented, smirking at her child-like nature.

"Can't you?" she asked, blinking in surprised. Most spirits (or rather her sister) remembered what happened to them before they died and what was going on.

"Nope…" he sighed sadly before brightening up. "But that doesn't mean I should spend this life thinking of what happened before I did end up here, right?"

"Right! Now lead me to the burgers!" Maya proclaimed, Renji blinking blankly at her.

"What?"

"Never mind. How about you tell me about yourself and who that weird guy was while we find some lunch!"

"You're paying for it right?"

"I'm not made of money! I don't even know if I have any!" she gapped, realizing that they had to pay. _"Sis never warned me about this!"_

"…we get Ichigo to pay for it then!" Renji shouted, starting to run. "I know a good place that sells great meals!"

"Yays!"

- - -

**A/N: Ok, obviously I don't own anything, I also came up with this idea when I read only the first volume of Big O! Also, kinda figured that the Fey family is popular with being spirit mediums, you can kinda see how the Fey family can be also this noble family in the Soul Society...any questions you have on this or any other fanfic, you can PM me. I'll try to answer ASAP and hopefully we can go from there. Also Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this it?"

"Yep…"

"Are we going to stand here all day then?"

"I really was hoping we run for our lives before she showed up."

"Nick, if you ever want to accomplish anything, you need to face your fears…or let me summon Big O."

"Big what now?" Phoenix asked, looking over at his brother with a confused look.

"Big O," Roger explained like it was no big deal. Phoenix had a blank look on his face as Roger suddenly became annoyed with him. "Giant…robot…"

"Oh…dude, how are you able to hide a giant robot in a town like Kurakara?"

"I have my ways…" Roger stated with a gleam in his eyes. Nick raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"…look, as much as I want to have her office to be destroyed via giant robot, there's no way I'll be able to pay that and the town's repair bills!" he sighed, before walking in.

"I'm still going to summon it if something goes wrong…hell we can use it to find out what happen to your girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend, Iris is, but she's in jail at the moment so I can't do anything about that right now," Nick sighed.

"Wait…wouldn't that make you single and cheating on her?" Roger asked with a bemused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked, looking insulted from that comment.

"You were the one who was drooling over your dead mentor!" Roger said like he was right…which he might be. Nick just gapped at him, causing him to add, "…am I not right?"

"I-I was just happy to see her again! T-that's all!" Nick stuttered, a blush on his face. "I'm just worried about Maya at the moment…wonder if she avoided that fight that Mia was talking about…" he muttered as the elevators doors opened to reveal a certain whip-wielding prosecutor. _"…oh shit…"_

- - -

"Oh god, I'm full!" Maya sighed contently as she leaned back in her chair, Renji doing the same.

"Ichigo is so going to kill us once he finds out…" Renji muttered, recalling that Maya had practically inhaled at least four courses AND half of the desert that they had been planning on sharing with some of the others.

"If he finds out," Maya pointed out, laughing a bit.

"How are you still skinny??" Renji asked, looking over at her skinny frame.

"Some people believe I have four stomachs like a cow!" Maya smiled like it was nothing. "And they might be right…" Renji gave a stare that made him wonder if she really was a Fey or not. "So, what were we talking about before we got distracted?"

"About the recent events of what happened, here in the Soul Society, how Aizen and two other captains abandoned and betray the Gotei 13," Renji answered.

"And Ichigo was the one who fought him along with you?"

"Yep; right now we're just resting and figuring out what he's going to do next," Renji answered.

"Wow, tough break for everyone," Maya sighed before grinning. "Maybe I can help out somehow!"

"Wait, you don't even know what's going to happen or how it went all wrong," Renji pointed out.

"Neither do you, but I could at least run around and get some info from everyone, find out what happened or if they have any info about this item, right?" Maya counteracted. Renji looked doubtful at this as Maya added, "Then we could combine both of our info and find out what probably did happen!"

"Right! Let's go investigate!" he stood up proudly before realizing something. "Crap, I need talk to my captain about this. Or at least ask him for any info. Not sure how he'll react to a Fey member asking," Renji explained, Maya nodding.

"You probably know him better than I do and I'm not really used to the whole Noble thing yet (even though it sounds cool)," she answered, standing up. "Let's go!"

What appeared to be several hours later:

Maya was walking out of one of the buildings, waving goodbye to a pink-haired girl. "Man this is a lot of stuff," she sighed, looking at her notes, which appeared to be endless. _"Better than nothing I guess…ok, I talked to a drunk guy and his assistant and best friend with long white hair, Toshiro, another guy with white hair, and Matsumoto. Who else did I talk to? Oh right! Some guy with glasses and some Mexican guy."_

"Maya!" a voice called out, causing her to look over and wave.

"Hey, Renji, how did it go?"

"It went fine til Ichigo and Orihime showed up looking for Rukia," the redhead sighed. "Sounds like they're about to leave soon so we'll have to talk to them before they leave for the human world. Ready to go?"

"Yep! Just talked to that little girl in there," she nodded happily pointing over towards the building she came out of. Renji looked over and nearly paled. "What?"

"Let's just leave before Kenpachi comes back," Renji stated, quickly picking her up and running off. "Sorry for having to do this!"

"It's fine!" she said, practically blushing again though she wasn't sure from what. Then again, Ichigo was doing this earlier, but he really never gave a reason why that time, she considered before remembering it was because Kenpachi was chasing after him and apparently would've fought or made her road kill if Ichigo hadn't rescued her.

"We are so d-" Renji started to say before it was drowned out by,

"RENJI! You're heading for Ichigo aren't ya?!" a voice boomed out from the other side of the road behind the two.

"HOLY SHIT! HYPERSPEED!" Maya spat out spotting the spiky haired man in the distance (who wouldn't with that hair style and demonic smile?). "Or whatever you call it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

"Oi, Renji, what the hell are you doing?" one of the guys Maya talked to, who was adjusting his glasses, asked.

"Avoiding crazy-man's attempt of killing and/or fighting us?" Maya offered, the man nodded and started running.

"Did you really have to pick up the girl?" he asked, looking at Renji.

"Hey, we were on our way to talk to Ichigo and we figured this was faster…" Renji explained, Maya nodding also.

"Unfortunately, I just came out of that building there so…" she added pointing over at the building before Renji turned the corner. "Plus, it was mainly bad timing on my part too, I guess…do you know of a place that serves burgers?"

"Say what now?!" the man asked, blinking in surprised by the last comment.

"ARE YOU STILL HUNGRY?! We just ate like five hours ago, and you had twice as much as I had!" Renji yelled.

"Wait what?!" Uryu, since this author is being annoyed by the fact that we keep calling him 'the man' when there's a freaking maniac right behind them and Renji that could also be identified as that, asked, gapping at them.

"Long story short: I possibly have many stomachs!" Maya concluded happily before frowning. "And are you calling me fat?"

"N-no?" Renji hesitated, not sure how to answer a Noble…even if Maya didn't act like one.

"Liar!" Maya teased, laughing a bit. "Nick questioned that a lot too…wonder how he's doing…"

- - -

"OH GOD WHY?!" Nick shouted as a light blue haired woman whipped him as he curled up on the ground, his brother curled up into a ball as well. "I blame you for this!"

"I'm the one who had to deal with my sunglasses dying again!"

"Should I even care about-"

"SHUT UP YOU FOOLISH FOOLS OF FOOLISHRY!" Franziska yelled at them, whipping even faster.

- - -

"I'm sure he's fine!" Renji reassured her, Uryu raising an eyebrow. "Some friend of hers in the human world. She just came and well…she's like Rukia, but not a Shinigami."

"Wait so you mean like she's a noble?"

"Apparently…" Renji and Maya shrugged, both not seeming to believe the fact that Maya was part of a noble family and the fact that she remembered what happened before she crossed over.

"So…shouldn't she be carried some other way?" Uryu asked, smirking lightly.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked, oblivious to what Uryu was implying. Maya shrugged once more before blinking.

"Um…can Kenpachi make himself faster?"

"…why?"

"Because he's about a few feet away from us," Maya answered, Renji quickly speeding up. "Do you even know where you're going??"

"Of course I-" Renji started to answer before running into a dead end. "…don't…"

"…crap…" Kenpachi, Maya, Yachiru, who was riding on Kenpachi's back, and Renji sighed.

"…Ichigo and Orihime are this way…imbeciles," Uryu said, before Renji and Kenpachi faced towards him with an evil gleam in their eye. "…oh boy."

A few minutes later, Uryu was running at high speed from Kenpachi and Renji, both of them carrying Yachiru and Maya respectively. Uryu was screaming his head off as he ran towards Ichigo, an orange-haired girl, and a short black haired girl that were standing next to a giant tower.

"Well there's Uryu and Ren-KENPACHI?!" Ichigo started to say before starting to run off also. "Not in the mood to fight, thanks! We're just about to leave!"

"Not even a practice round?" Kenpachi yelled as he stormed after him, his passenger laughing along side him. Uryu dived out of the way, and then proceeded to faint.

Renji just slowed down and collapsed onto his bottom, Maya falling over onto her face then her side. "I'm alright," she sighed, rolling over so Renji could lie down also.

"Renji, what are you doing?" the black haired girl asked, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Resting….too…much…running…from Kenpachi…and after Uryu…" Renji replied, with an equally annoyed look.

"Breaks are good…" Maya muttered, agreeing with Renji, causing some weird looks headed that way. "I think the kid's talking my ear off is either getting to me or something else…" she explained, rolling over to her stomach.

"Maybe your stomachs are finally catching up to ya," the red-head man laughed, lazily whacking her on the head with his fist. "Oh yeah, Rukia, mind if we ask you what happened when you went to the human world and right before it?"

"Why?" the black haired girl blinked in surprised, as Maya looked over. She certainly holds herself high and from what Renji had told her, Rukia was adopted into the noble family. Maya felt about the size of a flea despite the fact that she was possibly taller than the girl.

"We figured that if we piece together what happened, we can find out what happened or when Aizen betrayed us."

"And who is she?" Rukia asked with a look that could be called a glare (seeing how this author always sees her with a sour look, I wasn't sure if it was a glare or if she was just born like that.)

"Someone who's worked with a defense attorney and knows about getting to the truth!" Maya injected, almost shouting "Hold it!" or "Objection!" like Nick. Renji and Rukia blinked, obviously confused. "…someone who helps defend people when they're charged with crimes."

"Oooh!" they stated, now with bright eyes like she just told them the meaning of life. Or in this case why Aizen betrayed them.

"Now we got that established, tell us what you know!" Maya said, sitting up and grabbing the notes she somehow managed to hold onto. Renji raised an eyebrow confused on this concept as well. "…Court Record," she answered, like it was as easy as two plus two. They just nodded like it was a normal thing in the real world. Rukia then proceeded to explain the events of what occurred when she left for the real world.

- - -

"…oh so you're Roger…I need your help in this foolish case!" Franziska stated, the men on the ground groaning. "GET UP!" she shouted, starting to whip them again.

"Franziska! Please, stop!" Phoenix groaned as he rolled away and stood up. "Listen, I'm not in the mood for this, and frankly, my brother has a GIANT EFFING ROBOT that's ready to attack this building if you don't stop!" That caused the prosecutor to stop for a moment as Roger got up and pulled back his sleeve revealing a watch.

"I'll do it!"

"…fine. Let's head for the office…hopefully that gave enough time for him to get enough relaxation time," she grumbled, walking into the elevator.

"Ten bucks says that it's someone you know," Roger glared at Nick, cursing under his breath. Nick was just lightly dusting himself off as he raised an eyebrow coolly.

"I-"

"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!"

"GAH!" they both yelped running into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

"This…is my place?" Maya asked, gazing in awe at her home which appeared to be roughly the size of Rukia's house (in Renji's opinion). _"Dream or not, this is AWESOME!"_

"Yep," Renji nodded, glad that he dropped Rukia off first. She might've freaked over the fact that Maya was living in the same type of house that she did and ask a lot of questions which would last the entire night. From what he witnessed today when he was escorting the new spirit, she rather kept this noble business under A LOT of wraps. For now at least.

"Dude…this reminds me of the Manor back home," she beamed, her face filled with nostalgic, causing Renji to feel bad for her, who was yanked from her life. "Pearly would've loved this place!"

"Pearly?"

"She's my cousin, but that's my nickname for her. She's nine, but I'm sure that she would love this place!" Maya nodded before frowning. _"Would my other cousins be in here?"_ she thought before shuddering.

"Are you cold?" Renji asked, noticing the shuddering.

"N-no, just thinking of something that happened a while back; I'll be fine," she explained before turning to him. "Guess I'll see ya around?"

"I'm sure we'll bound to meet up later. I'm going to guess that it'll be awhile because I'm sure that you'll have to do all this noble learning stuff," he nodded. Maya nodded in agreement and started to head for the mansion.

"See ya later then, Renji!" she waved at him with a smile on her face.

"Y-yeah! See ya, Maya!" he stuttered, waving back, a bit confused by the actions. Rukia (and to some extent Byakuya) of all people would be appalled at this…then again Rukia acted like a complete nice girl from her story on what happened so she might not be. Renji shook his head as she closed the door behind her and started to walk off. "She'll probably running out to find more clues rather than stay indoors," he chuckled.

Maya, actually, went towards the nearest futon (at least the first empty one) that she could find and collapsed on it. "Sleep time," she yawned, soon drifting off to sleep with her notes in her hand. She blinked her eyes open and grinned as she sat up. "That dream was awesome!" she cheered as she found herself in Nick's office again. Maya looked around and saw a piece of paper on the table with something written on it. She picked it up and scanned through it, recognizing it as her sister's handwriting. "Basically saying 'write the story on stuff I know and to come up with a fake name'…but I don't know much other than-" she started to say before hitting her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Of course!" she said, getting up and grabbing another piece of paper and writing down her new idea, titling the paper 'Bleach'.

* * *

Phoenix stared at the black haired man that would be his client; apparently the man was accused of murder of one of his clients or something…either way the guy doesn't seem to look like he could kill anyone on purpose…or on accident. Apparently Franziska had to prosecute this man and guess who was the lucky person who defends him? "Um, sir? Aren't you the doctor that I've been going to the last few times Pearls had a stomach ache?" he asked, seeing the man wearing a doctor coat.

The doctor nodded. "Well, looks like you're repairing the favor aren't you?" he answered, scratching the back of his head. The lawyer, on the other hand, could feel his own eye twitching at the similarity of a certain man that went by the name of 'Larry'.

"I swear you remind me of one of my friends and it's making me wonder if you're his dad or something!" Nick stated, the man shaking his head.

"Nope, I only have three kids: Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo," Isshin answered, crossing his arms. "And I swear I didn't do a damn thing."

"Well, I'll do my best, but I need to know more about the victim, who you supposedly killed, in order to prepare for the trial."

"That's the thing: the trial doesn't start until later. Some new practice trial run they're doing. If it's a success, they'll keep doing trials like that until later," Isshin explained, Nick raising an eyebrow. "They told me and the prosecutor."

"And of course I'm the last one to find out about all this as usual!" Nick groaned. "Let's just get started on this before visiting hours are over," he said starting to pull out some papers, both of them stopping as they heard several crashes from outside the detention center. They looked over to where it came from to see a short girl fighting with Franziscka, Roger watching in shock.

"…is that normal?" Isshin asked.

"In my world, yes, yes it is," Phoenix explained, ignoring Roger shouting out to the girl (apparently named Dorothy) to stop fighting. Yep…this was normal.

* * *

Well it's been a few months since that little incident (the one with the Maya going to the Soul Society, not the case that Phoenix was given), Maya had submitted her story to the Weekly Shonen Jump, which the staff immediately jumped at the story of a boy who could see ghosts and see people, called Soul Reapers, who send them to the next world. Maya helped with the drawing and inking of the characters (her going into much detail about some of the characters that she presented).

"Why does he have those tattoos?" Pearl asked while Maya was carefully drawing one of the characters, a certain red-head male. "Don't they hurt?"

"They might have at one point…but I think there's meaning behind them…I just haven't figured out why," she answered, Nick looking over at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Nick said, shaking his head. "Did you ever decide on that fake name?"

"Yeah, told the editors to print it out as Tite Kubo and I made sure of it was right before the first issue was out. I'm working on the third volume…well I was earlier. I'm working on character designs before I forgot them."

"You're working on the third volume?"

"They want it done before June!" Maya explained before snapping her fingers. "Let's go grab some burgers! It'll help get me motivated."

"You sure that's motivation or your stomach talking?"

"Either way, we're getting food!"

"Wow, Mystic Maya's a star!" Pearl said, giving her a hug.

"How's Roger doing by the way?" Maya laughed, looking over at Nick.

"Eh, he went to buy some books, probably your successful manga," he answered.

* * *

Roger sighed as Dorothy tilted her head at the book she was reading. "What's wrong with it now?"

"Why would this boy be able to see those that are not even there? Does he have schizophrenia?" she asked, some men looking over at her with raised eyebrows.

"No, he said that he could see ghosts and that's what the creator intended…" he answered. "If you want to buy the book, I'll be glad to do it," he added, ushering her to the register.

Uryu, one of the men who had looked over, strolled over to see what she was looking at. "Now what have we h-" he started to say before his eyes widening. On the cover of the Shonen Jump was a picture of Ichigo, in his shinigami form and wielding his sword. "Holy shit, I gotta show this to them!" he yelled, grabbing the magazine and starting to run out of the store, soon heading back to pay for it.

Of course while he was paying for this, a white haired man, with his eyes closed, had also spotted the magazine (**A/N: Cookies for those who guess the right person!**). "Now this is something that Aizen-sama would definitely be interested in," he smiled as he picked it up.

* * *

"Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!" Maya happily munched on her burger as Nick was making sure that Pearl, who was over at the park's playground, was safe and alright. Maya was wearing some of the new clothing that she got with the money she had earn from the manga books, which consisted of a purple sleeved-white shirt, along with a light purple cap, complemented with a light blue skorts (shorts and skirts mix for those who are not expert at clothings!) and of course her regular shoes (those she didn't want to switch out no matter what Nick said).

"Yesh, Maya, slow down on the hamburgers. You already inhaled two of them!" Nick sighed, knowing that it was pointless.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she waved him off as she finished her burger off. She blinked as she spotted a bright red, one that reminded her of a character that she was working on **(more cookies for those who guess this one!)** off in the distance. She stood up and began walking away from them. "See ya, Nick."

"Where are you going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maya just kept going, answering, "Just…gonna walk around for a bit." It couldn't be…could it? She picked up the pace as she tried to keep the red in sight; she stumbled as the red looked like it split into two, one of them taking a turn into the woods and the other going the regular path. "Woods or normal way…?" she muttered, looking from one direction to the other before finally going for the woods. Figured she might as well get her adventure fill now rather than when she's trying to help Nick with a case.

She was running in a daze through the woods, recalling how the last few years seem to have involved her being hurt just because she was with Nick and was briefly wondering if he was some sort of bad luck attracter, when she bumped into someone (Not a tree because she had already tripped over a few roots, but managed to stop herself from falling to the ground and kept going) and fell on her ass.

Maya stood up and looked at the person who she bumped into, "Watch where you're going!" she and the person yelled at each other, the person turning around and it was Ichigo. Ichigo and Maya stared at each other in an awkward silence as Rukia and Renji came up from behind Ichigo and stared also at Maya.

"…_oh...shit…" _Maya thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya stared at the three Soul Reapers in shock; obviously they were in shock too seeing how they're staring at a girl, that they hadn't even heard from in a few months and was supposedly STILL in Soul Society that was right in front of them. "So…who wants to perform the Konso?" Ichigo asked, pulling his sword out.

"_Crap, gotta think of something witty! Something they would never expect!"_ Maya started thinking before even realizing that she was shouting, "Kurain Channel technique number forty-two!" The three of them stared at her, waiting for something to happen; Maya took the chance and started running back to Nick and Pearl, thinking she heard Renji laughing.

Ichigo ran after her, shouting, "Hey, get the hell back here so we can send your ass back to Soul Society!" Renji and Rukia looked at each other and ran out after the two, shouting after them.

Nick and Pearl on the other hand, were having fun without Maya (for once) but then it was ruined (in Nick's opinion) once Maya was running by them. "How can she run in those things?" Nick and Ichigo yelled as they now started after Maya.

Pearl looked confused, asking, "Why did I hear an echo?" Nick and Ichigo looked at her in confusion.

"Do I have to send this kid back with this one?" Ichigo asked, looking behind him at Rukia and Renji, who shrugged in return.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Nick reassured her. "Let's just try catching up with your cousin before we lose h-oof!" he grunted as he bumped into Uryu, who was waving the manga. "Sorry! We're in a rush!" he apologized, picking up Pearl and running around Uryu and continued after Maya. "Wait up!"

"Uryu, get out of the way! We're losing sight of some spirit!" Ichigo said, soon the manga being shoved in his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Read it!" Uryu answered, Ichigo grumbling and taking a look through it with wide eyes. "It's already has two volumes out in stores!" he explained as Renji and Rukia came up to them.

"What's that?" Rukia asked, taking it and pointed at it. "Who the hell is this 'Tite Kubo'?" she demanded, shoving the manga back to Uryu, who grunted. "And how the hell did he know about this?"

"I don't know but frankly, we should start looking out; this person is probably our enemy or worse, Aizen," Uryu sighed.

"What the hell is with everyone and stalking me!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

"Now this is interesting…" Aizen muttered, looking through a manga. "Who would've thought that this Haruhi was a girl? (**A/N: More cookies for whoever gets this manga!**)"

"Sir? What are you doing?" Gin asked, returning with some more manga, Aizen throwing the manga book to the side.

"Nothing!" he answered, looking with the pile that his subordinate had returned with. "What do you have today?"

"Well, I found something very interesting," Gin explained, handing him the Bleach manga, Aizen smirking lightly. "Someone knows about us I believe."

"Then we should…pay a visit to this...Tite Kubo…and one of the Fey member family," Aizen simply said. "And I know just how to do it."

Gin blinked in confusion as he asked, "Who are they, why the hell have I not heard of them, and why do we need them?" Aizen sent a glare at him, who just smiled innocently (he can do that?). "I'm just merely curious, sir."

"I will let you know when I want you to know!"

"But wouldn't it make more sense f-"

"WHEN I WANT YOU TO KNOW!"


End file.
